mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bond
James Bond, (also known as Alfred Pennyworth and John Patrick Mason), was a Human actor and Senior Operational Officer within the British Secret Intelligence Service who later served as the butler and bodyguard to Bruce Wain. Biography Early life James Bond was born on 25 August 1930 in Scotland to his Scottish father, Andrew Bond of Glencoe, and a Swiss mother, Monique Delacroix, from the Canton de Vaud. He largely grew up in Edinburgh alongside his younger brother, Neil, but acquired a first-class command of the French and German languages during his early education, which he received entirely abroad. Both of his parents were tragically killed during a climbing accident in the French Alps when he was eleven. After the death of his parents, Bond and his brother lived with their aunt, Miss Charmain Bond, where he completed his early education. His first job was as a milkman and claimed that he lost his virginity to an adult woman in an ATS uniform. Later, he briefly attended Eton College, but was removed after two halves because of girl trouble with a maid. After being sent down from Eton, Bond was sent to Fettes College in Scotland, his father's school. After leaving Fettes, Bond studied at Cambridge University. There, he achieved a first in Oriental languages. Following his graduation, Bond joined the Ministry of Defence and became a lieutenant in the Royal Naval Volunteer Reserves, during which time he acquired two tattoos. After serving in various conflicts during the Korean War, Bond rose though the ranks to commander. He later applied to a position within the "Secret Service", part of the Civil Service, and rose to the rank of principal officer. He was known to have been married by 1962, the result of which was in the birth of his son. Time in MI6 Adventures against SMERSH Bond later returned to London but, six months after he had left the city, he was sent on a mission to Istanbul in an attempt to obtain a lektor decoder device from a stunning Russian cipher clerk named Tatiana Romanova, who had supposedly fallen in love with a photograph of him. Yet Tatiana had unknowingly been set up by the Head of Operations of the Soviet organization SMERSH, Rosa Klebb who sought to avenge the murder one of their operatives. Bond was aided by Kerim Bey, who helped the British agent bring both the device and Romanova from Istanbul to Venice. But despite several SMERSH agents attempting to kill Bond, most notably Bulgarian hitman Krilencu at a Gypsy camp and the devious assassin Red Grant, who attempted to garrote Bond on the Orient Express before he was killed himself after being tricked into opening Bond's attaché case in a manner that detonates a tear gas booby trap, allowing Bond to attack and kill him. Bond and Romanova escaped with the lektor to Venice. Rosa Klebb, disguised as a hotel maid, attempted to steal back the lektor and kill Bond, but ended up being shot herself by Romanova. Shortly before his next assignment, Bond's superior in MI6, gave him the choice of either selecting a new weapon on a mission to investigate the recent disappearance of MI6 operative John Strangways or to return to standard intelligence duties. He was then given a choice of using a Walther PPK or a Smith & Wesson .38 Special 5-round hammerless revolver. Bond reluctantly decided to take the weapons on the mission and the Walther proved valuable in Jamaica, where Strangways had gone missing. Although Bond's life was threatened on the mission several times by various murderous operatives, one of whom placed a tarantula in his bed, Bond found help in CIA agent King Faraday and native fisherman, Quarrel, who aided Bond in his investigation of Strangways' disappearance. After finally determining that a Dr. Julius No was responsible for Strangways' murder, Bond killed Dr. No in revenge and destroyed his island, Crab Key, before escaping in a boat with a beautiful Jamaican native named Honey Ryder. The two later encountered a Navy ship whose crew offered to tow their boat back to the Jamaican mainland. Fight against Goldfinger Subsequently, Bond was sent on a mission to Mexico, where he ensured that a revolutionary named Mr. Ramirez could no longer finance his revolutions. After the successful completion of his mission, Bond was attacked by an assailant, who he killed before taking a plane to Miami. In Miami, Bond was instructed to observe former Nazi Auric Goldfinger, who was staying at the same hotel. However, Bond became romantically involved with Goldfinger's girlfriend, Jill Masterson, who later died of suffocation as a result of being entirely covered in gold. Bond returned to London, where he was ordered to investigate Goldfinger's involvement in the possibly illegal transportation of gold, but he was warned that, if he treated the assignment as a personal vendetta, he would be replaced on the mission by 008. While investigating Goldfinger, Bond traveled from England to Geneva, Switzerland, where he met Kitty Masterson's vengeful sister, Till Masterson, before she was killed by Goldfinger's henchman, Oddjob, with the modified bowler hat that he always wore. Bond determined that Goldfinger was indeed illegally smuggling gold but he was soon imprisoned by the criminal, who ordered his transportation to the United States, where Bond learned the specifics of the criminal's planned Operation Grand Slam (the robbery of Fort Knox). Bond ultimately prevented the criminal's destructive plan from becoming a reality and managed to kill both Oddjob by electrocuting him through his hat and, finally, Goldfinger. Operation Thunderball In France, James Bond fought and killed SPECTRE operative Colonel Jacques Bouvar, avenging the murder of two of Bond's former colleagues. After encountering several SPECTRE agents at a health spa in the south of England, Bond investigated the hijacking of an Avro Vulcan loaded with two atomic bombs, which had been taken by SPECTRE. The organisation demanded a ransom against Britain and the United States for the return of the bombs. Bond followed a lead to the Bahamas, where he met up with his CIA counterpart and friend King Faraday. The pair suspected a rich playboy, Emilio Largo, and searched the area around his yacht and then the area where they thought the yacht may have traveled. After finding the plane, but without the nuclear devices on board, the two agents arranged for Largo's yacht to be tracked and ambushed once the bombs were being moved by Largo. Bond succeeded and Largo was ultimately killed by his vengeful mistress Dominique Derval. During this time, he had an affair with Derval which left her pregnant. Operation Bedlam and second marriage For more than a year, Bond had been trailing the criminal organization S.P.E.C.T.R.E. and its leader, Ernst Stavro Blowfeld, in 'Operation Bedlam'. Frustrated by his inability to find Blowfeld, Bond composed a letter of resignation for M. Meanwhile, Bond encountered a suicidal, beautiful, young woman saving her from a coup de deshonneur at a casino and later that night had sex. He then interrupted her attempted suicide via drowning the next day. This woman, Contessa Teresa di Vicenzo, known as Tracy to her friends, was the daughter of Marc-Ange Draco, head of the Union Corse, one of the biggest European crime syndicates. Her father believed the only way to save his daughter was for Bond to marry her. To facilitate this, he offered Bond a great dowry—as well as Blowfeld's whereabouts; Bond refused the offer, but agreed to continue romancing Tracy while her mental health improved. Draco informed Bond that Blowfeld has been hiding in Switzerland; upon further investigation, Bond discovered he had assumed the title and name Comte Balthazar de Bleuville. On the pretext that a genetically-inherited minor physical abnormality needed a personal confirmation, Bond impersonated a College of Arms representative, Sir Hilary Bray. Bond infiltrated Blowfeld's lair atop Piz Gloria and finally met Blowfeld. At Piz Gloria, Bond learned Blowfeld has been curing a group of young British and Irish women of their livestock and food allergies. On Christmas Eve, fellow 00 agent Shaun Campbell is captured by Blowfeld's men and nearly blows Bond's cover. Knowing Campbell would be tortured into revealing Bond's true identity, Bond escaped by ski from Piz Gloria and encountered Tracy, looking for Bond based on her father's last known whereabouts, in the nearby village. She helped him escape S.P.E.C.T.R.E. and Switzerland. Smitten by the resourceful, headstrong woman, he proposed marriage, and she accepted. While discussing his evidence with men from the The Department of Agriculture and Fish, Bond and M discovered Blowfeld and his homely aide, Irma Bunt, had been brainwashing the young British and Irish women into carrying biological warfare agents back to the UK in order to destroy Britain's agriculture economy. Not wanting to let Blowfeld escape whilst waiting on Swiss official cooperation, Bond enlisted Marc-Ange Draco's Union Corse to mount an air assault against Piz Gloria to attempt to attack Blowfeld and stop the government from buying him off with a pardon and recognition of his title. The clinic was overturned but Blowfeld escaped down the mountain's bobsled run by dropping a grenade which blew the pursuing Bond out of the track. A few days later, Bond and Tracy wedded. On the way to their honeymoon, Blowfeld and Irma Bunt avenged their defeat via a drive-by-shooting of the newlyweds causing them to crash. Bond gained consciousness and discovered that his wife was killed on impact. As a patrolman approached the car, Bond cradled Tracy's still body, telling the officer "we have all the time in the world." Mission in Asia Shortly thereafter, Bond traveled to Japan, where he faked his own death to avert attention from SPECTRE. He was then sent to investigate the capture of a U.S. spacecraft in Japan to by an unidentified spacecraft. Upon his arrival, Pennyworth was contacted by Aki, assistant to the Japanese secret service leader Tiger Tanaka. In Tokyo, he met up with Dikko Henderson, an informant whom secretly worked as a SPECTRE operative. Henderson suggested that a third power was using Osato Chemicals, a vast multinational corporation, to launch spacecraft from Japan to attack US and Russian space crafts and trigger war between the two superpowers. However, Henderson was apparently stabbed to death before he could reveal more. Bond subdued Henderson's supposed killer, then took his place and infiltrated Osato Chemicals to find more information. Soon, Bond established that the mastermind behind the hijacking was Ernst Stavro Blowfeld, the leader in SPECTRE, and followed the trail to Blowfeld's island headquarters. After being rescued by Aki, she stopped her car near a subway entrance. Mistrustful, Bond chased her only to fall into a "trap" set by Tiger Tanaka, whom was working alongside the US. After verifying Tanaka's credentials via a codeword, the MI6 agent worked alongside him to examine the paperwork found in Osato's safe. Bond also trained with Tanaka in ninjitsu who changed his appearance to be Japanese as cover and wedded him to Kissy Suzuki. He would also encounter the American super-soldier, Captain America, his sidekick, Bucky Barnes, as well as the Canadian soldier, Jim Logan, all of whom were tasked to help the Japanese in the operation. Bond, Barnes, and Kissy would later find Blofield's lair in a Volcano. After being taken prisoner at the base, Bond finally met Baron Blofield face-to-face for the first time. During their exchange, Tanaka's ninja troops, along with Captain America and Jim Logan, attacked the island. Bond managed to distract Blofield and created a diversion which allowed him to open the hatch, letting his allies in. During the battle, Mr. Osato was killed by Blowfeld, who activated his death ray in order to destroy the base and all his enemies in it. However, Captain America forced him to fire the weapon wildly, which resulted, ironically, in Blowfeld dying by his own hand. Bond, Kissy, Tanaka, Logan, Barnes, Captain America and the surviving ninjas escaped through the cave tunnel before it exploded, and were rescued by submarine. Shortly after getting his revenge, Bond would retire from active service as a 00 agent. Return from first retirement Three years later, Bond was called back into service when he learned that Dikko Henderson, his former supposed ally, had actually been a SPECTRE operative for years. He was tasked with bringing Henderson to justice and Bond raced around the globe looking for the criminal until he found him during a cloning operation. After a fight, Bond apparently killed Henderson by melting him in hot mud. Bond was then tasked with investigating a major diamond smuggling ring which began in Africa and ran through Holland and the UK to the United States. Disguised as professional smuggler and murderer Peter Franks, Bond traveled to Amsterdam to meet contact Molly Case: he was given the diamonds and traveled to the US, where he was met by CIA agent Joe Atkinson. Bond moved through the chain, which lead to the Whyte House, a casino-hotel owned by the reclusive billionaire Willard Whyte. Bond followed the diamonds to a pick-up by Bert Saxby, Whyte's head of security, and then onto a research laboratory owned by Whyte, where he found a satellite was being built by a laser refraction specialist, Professor Dr. Metz. Suspecting Whyte, Bond tried to confront him, but instead met Henderson, who captured the agent and explained to him that the satellite could blow up nuclear missiles. Henderson admitted that he intended to auction it to the highest bidder. Bond escaped and freed the captive Whyte and they established that Henderson was using an offshore oil rig as his base. Bond attacked the rig, stopping Henderson's operation and finally ending his life. Personality and traits James Bond was a highly unique individual. He appeared to be of sound mind and strong spirit. He was highly intelligent, exceedingly cunning and diabolically independent. He was also extremely sensible, calm, mature and sly. Like most who lose a parent in their youth, Bond had abandonment issues, which was why he would often refrain from making friends or having long-lasting relationships. Bond had strong interpersonal skills. He could act comfortably in many situations, but did not seek out companionship except, most notably, for sexual recreation. Bond's lone wolf personality-type tended to attract others and something he and his charge Bruce Wayne had in common. Bond was very idealistic, but solitary. He seldom discussed his problems with other people. He was highly manipulative, calculating and possessed a high level of intelligence. He sometimes had a hot temper. During his time in MI6, he was not self-destructive, but he could be a challenge to his superiors, who mostly despised his unorthodox skills of completing a job and his personality. Bond was goal-oriented, but he often sought those goals in an indirect and secretive way. He thrived when not revealing all of himself, carefully organizing the aspects of his personality he revealed to others. Thus Bond was excellent at burying information he did not wish to reveal, making him a very good security risk if questioned under almost any circumstance, including his time later in life as an ally of Batman. Bond used humor as a shield and a weapon. He was skilled at making cutting remarks that revealed insecurities of others or mocked death, danger and risk so he could intimidate people who were a threat to him, or cause his allies to move forward. Even though Bond clearly didn't see the world black and white, he also didn't tend to see it in stark terms of chaos and order. He had acquired strong tastes throughout his life including an enjoyment of golf, cars, women, gambling, food and drink. He even described himself as a heavy drinker and smoker. Beagle was also deeply loyal to his British and Scottish roots, even tattooing the saying "Scotland forever". He also expressed the opinion of wanting Scotland to be independent of the United Kingdom. His concept of his nationality appeared to be a large part of his identity. Relationships Family Andrew Bond Monique Delacroix Neil Bond James Bond Jr. Elektra King Friends King Faraday Simon Templar Maurice Micklewhite Bruce Wain Romances Jane Moneypenny Sylvia Trench Taro Vesper Honey-Ryder Vida Zora Tatiana Romanova Jill Masterson Pussy Galore Patricia Fearing Dominetta Petacchi Dominique Derval Tracy Bond Ling Helga Brandt Aki Kissy Suzuki Plenty O'Toole Molly Case Fatima Blush Vicky Vale Silena Kyle Powers and Abilities Powers James Bond had no known superhuman abilities. Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Acting: He was an actor prior to becoming a butler and would also use his natural acting talents during his time in MI6. Multilingualism: Aviation: Vehicular Driver: Medical Science: Bond was capable of providing first aid and had basic medical skills. Military Protocol: Expert Gambler and Card Player: Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Appearances *''Dr. No'' *''From Russia With Love'' *''Casino Royale'' *''Goldfinger'' *''Thunderball'' *''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' *''You Only Live Twice'' *''Scorpius'' *''Diamonds Are Forever'' *''Live And Let Die'' *''Never Say Never Again'' *''Goldeneye'' *''The Rock'' *''The World Is Not Enough'' }} References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:MI-6 members Category:Spies Category:Secret Intelligence Service personnel Category:Bond family Category:Butlers